Seiya, The Kinght Gold Sagittarius
by Natsu Dark
Summary: Seiya, Le Chevalier D'Or Du Sagittaire, va découvrir quelque chose... Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas savoir...


Chapitre 1: Koga, chevalier de Pégase

Un matin, dans la maison du Sagittaire, Seiya se leva.

Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas revu Athéna... se dit-il

Mon...Monsieur Seiya

Oui ? Répondit-le Sagittaire

Vous...Vous devez aller voir la Déesse Athéna.

Seiya n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'il alla voir tout de suite la déesse.

Saori, commença le Sagittaire, qui a-t-il ?

Seiya, continua Saori, nous avons trouvé un bébé devant la porte de la maison du Bélier.

Mmhh... Et ? Je suis censé faire quoi ?

Athéna était choquée sur le moment.

Seiya !

Quoi ?

Rien...

Seiya ne comprenait pas ce qu'Athéna voulait lui dire.

Athéna... Vous...vous vouliez me dire quoi ?

Je pensais que ça pouvait être le prochain chevalier de Pégase...

Le Sagittaire tellement choqué, s'évanouit sur le moment.

Le Chevalier se réveilla. Il était dans un endroit avec des murs roses bonbons.

Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-il à une femme qui passait.

Oh ! Bonjour ! Ici vous êtes dans un endroit où sont envoyé les bébés orphelins. Et cette chambre est celle du petit Koga.

Seiya n'en croiyait pas ses yeux. Ca veux dire que plusieurs jours ce sont passés entre son évanouissement et le moment où il s'est réveillé ?

Quelle jour sommes-nous ?

Nous sommes le 1 juillet 2 016, pourquoi ?

 _ **Ce que pense Seiya**_ -[ Une semaine s'est écoulé depuis que je me suis évanoui ? Je dois prendre le nouveau Pégase avec moi...]

Très bien merci, commença Seiya, est-ce que je peux prendre ce petit ?

Oui vous pouvez, lui répondit la femme.

Merci !

Le Sagittaire se précipita vers lui et le prit pour repartir.

Arrivé à la maison du Sagittaire, Seiya le posa sur son lit.

Ce n'est pas grave, tu prendras ma place et tu sauveras le monde à ma place...

Seiya ne voulait pas donner sa précieuse armure de Pégase à une autre personne. Il voulait la garder avec lui.

Tu as décidemment changé d'avis, commença Athéna.

Oui, commença le Sagittaire, je me suis dit que le prendre avec moi et le mettre en sécurité serait plus convenable. Et puis, lui faire essayer son armure...

NON SEIYA !

Le chevalier eu peur.

Qui... Qui as-t-il ?

Tant qu'il ne sait pas encore marcher ni se battre il ne peut pas porter son armure !

Oh...

Saori partie. Seiya se retrouva seul à seul avec Koga.

 _ **Ce que pense Seiya**_ -[ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet enfant ? Alors, qu'il y en a des milliers même voire, des millions d'autres enfants ! Pourquoi lui ? ]

Seiya décida d'aller se coucher. Il se coucha avec une question dans la tête : _Pourquoi lui ?_

Le lendemain matin le Sagittaire se leva. Il alla voir le futur Pégase. Et puis là ! IL N'Y AVAIT PERSONNE DANS LE LIT !

 _ **Ce que pense Seiya**_ -[ Je dois aller prévenir les autres ! S'il est mort, tous le monde m'en voudra et je ne serai plus Chevalier D'Or !]

Seiya alla prévenir les autres.

SAORI ! Et,... TOUS LES AUTRES !

Quoi ?

Qui a-t-il ?

Ko...Koga a disparu !

Comment ?

Seiya était tellement essoufflé sur le coup qu'il s'évanouit. Quand il se réveilla, Il était dans son lit, et, toujours aucune trâce de Koga...

Le soir même, le Chevalier D'Or décida d'aller chercher Koga lui-même.

 _ **Ce que pense Seiya**_ -[ Je devrais aller dire à la Déesse Athéna ma déscision. Je dois lui dire...]

Saori... Déesse Athéna, commença le Sagittaire, je dois vous dire quelque chose.

Oui, continua la Déesse, qui a-t-il ?

Seiya prit un air déterminer. Ce qu'il s'appréter à dire devait être fatal pour lui.

Athéna... Je...J'ai... déscidé... d'aller chercher le futur Chevalier de Pégase...

La Déesse fut heureuse qu'un chevalier veux partir à la recherche du petit Koga.

Tu devras bien te protéger Seiya, dit Athéna.

Le Chevalier D'Or fait ''Oui'' de la tête et parti se préparer.

Seiya était sur le point de partir à la recherche de Koga, quand il entend un bébé pleurer.

 _ **Ce que pense Seiya**_ -[ C'est... c'est Koga ?]

Le Chevalier se précipita vers les pleurs de ce bébé. Il arriva sur place. Il vu un bébé avec des cheveux un peux rouge foncé ils font même pensaient au marron.

KOGA ! hurla Seiya.

Le Chevalier courru vers le bébé.

Alors tu es venu Chevalier Du Sagittaire, dit une voix, c'est remarquable, toi qui ne l'aimer pas.

Le Chevalier D'Or se retourna. Il vu un Guerrier avec une armure noir et rouge.

Qui es-tu ?! Demanda Seiya

Mon nom a aucune importance, lui répond le Guerrier, mais, je peux prendre possession de ton corps.

Le Chevalier D'Or resta immobil tellement que ce qu'il venait d'entendre le choqua.

Pourquoi, pourquoi voulait tu prendre le Chevalier De Pégase ? Lui demanda le chevalier D'Or

Je suis sous les ordres du puissant Démon, lui répond-il, mais... maintenant reprend ce stupide Chevalier ! Je n'ai plus rien affaire avec vous !

Le Chevalier Du Démon partit dans un éclair de fumée noir.

Seiya ramena Koga près de Saori.

Seiya... commença La Déesse, tu as bien fait de ne rien lui dire plus.

Pourquoi ? Continua le Chevalier

Je ne pas te le dire maintenant...

Seiya regarda la Déesse Athéna et ensuite Koga. Il sourit.

 _ **Ce que pense Seiya**_ -[ Je dois faire plus attention à lui, je ne le laisserai plus sortir avant qu'il ait quinze ans]

 **FIN DU 1er CHAPITRE !**


End file.
